


Costume

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Episode Related, Introspection, M/M, Not Beta Read, Playing dumb, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Guy will pretend, for Kakashi’s sake –or, rather, for Sukea’s sake.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Costume

“Kakashi…”

Guy leaned in close as he said it, his voice dropping an octave. The name was an accusation on the tip of his tongue that lingered in the air, like a test, like a dare.

The accused’s grey eyes kept blinking and darting away. He was sweating. His voice shook. His body tensed.

Kakashi… was nervous, and openly so. The usually aloof Kakashi was easy to read in this mask.

That gave Guy enough pause that he didn’t finish the sentence.

This wasn’t Kakashi’s typical mask. However, Guy could feel no malice in this deception, no wickedness in this apparent disguise. Perhaps if he had been younger, he would have pressed Kakashi on this further, too enthralled with wonder to ignore the small familiarities that fueled his curiosity.

But Guy had heard it once before.

_“What kind of an idiot calls someone by their name while they’re on an ANBU mission?!”_

Kakashi’s –no, _Hound’s_ voice had trembled then, too.

Guy wasn’t sure if Kakashi still remembered that old mission. But it was etched into Guy’s heart. When Guy had apologized afterwards, he’d meant it, in so many ways. This was one of them. There were some masks Kakashi hid behind. Some he didn’t. Sometimes Kakashi didn’t hide from Guy. Sometimes, he did.

At least, Kakashi didn’t seem to be hurting himself in this one. In fact, he seemed like he was letting loose and having fun for once, if the rumors about the ruckus that had been running through the town were to be believed. If the rumors were true, even Guy’s adorable genin had been running around getting mixed up in the whole mess –which was an incredible feat, since Guy had been with them in the training fields this entire time. He could guess what had happened there, and it was almost adorable to imagine Kakashi –or whoever Kakashi was right now –imitating those three little kids. Guy tried not to crack a smile that would give himself away.

Kakashi didn’t want to be “Kakashi” at the moment. Guy would leave him be. He’d do better by him than he had back then.

“…’s students were making a commotion all around town earlier,” Guy said, as if he was finishing the most awkwardly paced sentence he had ever spoken. Kakashi would brush it off as one of Guy’s eccentricities. “Sorry for stopping you.”

“N-no problem.” Kakashi stuttered, then sighed in relief. He seemed cutely, genuinely relieved about it. Everything about this Kakashi screamed, “I have a secret I’m keeping!” For once, his heart was on his sleeve and written all over his face.

Guy held back the urge to giggle at that as Kakashi walked away. He couldn’t resist the urge to tease him a little bit more, however. Silently, he snuck up behind this Kakashi, even closer than he had been before when he prompted him again, “Hey!”

Kakashi tensed up, held his breath, and turned to face Guy again, wide-eyed and jumpy. “Uh… Can I… help you?”

Guy had to try not to laugh again. So this was “Sukea”?

Such a strange mask.


End file.
